Christmas' dream
by D-Naruto
Summary: Minific. NaruHina. Los recuerdos de pasadas navidades. Misiones en mitad de esta época. Una tarde especial para Naruto y Hinata. Y, al final,un sueño en el día señalado. ¿Será real?
1. Chapter 1

**Versión editada de este minific. Un NaruHina ambientado en la época navideña. Está dividido en cuatro capítulos. Gracias por leer.****  
**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos (Memories)**

Me estaba pelando de frío.

Odio el invierno: para mí es la estación que sobra, pero tenía que aguantarme igual. Ahora que soy jounin, con mis dieciocho años, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante bajas temperaturas. Además, me encanta ver a Sasuke cumpliendo su castigo, bajo mi supervisión. Sonrío al observarlo subido a esa escalera, colocando las últimas luces de adorno.

- Sasuke…- llamo su atención.- Como te falta poco, me voy.- termino, tocándome la nuca con la diestra.

- …- la mirada que me echa, habla por sí sola.

- Está bien, dattebayo…- murmuro con resignación.

Al rato, el idiota de Sasuke acaba. Por fin. Tsunade-baachan tiene cada idea…

Nos despedimos chocando nuestras manos. La verdad es que me alegro muchísimo de que haya escapado de Orochimaru. Ya hace tiempo de eso, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Cada día que pasa, siento que nuestra amistad se fortalece.

"_Eso__ no __quita __que __yo __intente __jugársela __como__ siempre__"_- pienso con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Caminando por la aldea, me doy cuenta del buen trabajo de mi mejor amigo. Se lo ha currado bastante. De repente, el espíritu navideño se apodera de mí: faltan aún dos semanas, pero estoy impaciente ante la llegada de la nochebuena.

- Espero que Hinata traiga el postre este año también.

Sin querer, me sonrojo recordando aquella visita inesperada: fue muy agradable verla. Pero qué estoy pensando.

Sakura-chan...

Ella nunca me hará caso, porque sigue coladita por Sasuke. Supongo que debería olvidarla.

"_Además,__ es __mi __amiga __y __no__ me __haría __gracia __enfadarla__"_- pienso con cara de terror.

La navidad del año pasado fue muy especial. No la olvidaré jamás…

_Veinticuatro de diciembre, otra vez. Aunque la tranquilidad y la paz rodean Konoha, a mí me toca cenar solo en nochebuena. Voy hacia la cocina, para prepararlo todo. Miro en la despensa y agrando mis ojos: miso ramen._

"_Me daré un festín hoy"- clamo en mi soledad._

_Mientras preparo mi gran cena, pienso en los demás: Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke, ¿cómo celebrarán ellos este día? Sakura-chan con su familia… qué suerte. Dudo un instante. Mi rostro se entristece, recordando tantos años de soledad. Iruka-sensei me visita en estas fechas: se lo agradezco mucho, pero no es suficiente. Mi corazón anhela celebrar una navidad con todos._

_Un par de horas después me siento a la mesa. La casa me ha quedado muy bien decorada. Sonrío levemente. El espíritu de la Navidad también pasa por aquí. Tras eso, me dispongo a engullir el ramen._

_- ¡Itadakimasu!- de repente, alguien toca la puerta._

_Mi cara debió ser un poema: Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke. Estaba sorprendido, pero muy feliz. Habían traído mucha comida. Los ojos me brillaban. Tuve que hacer un arreglo sobre la marcha, pero pronto los tres estábamos a la mesa. Reímos, hablamos y cenamos como una familia. A mitad de aquel banquete, más golpes en la puerta._

_- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Q-qué haces… aquí?- pregunté nervioso._

_- Feliz navidad, Naruto.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Vengo a cenar, aunque veo que ya han empezado.- añadió, entrando y saludando a los demás._

_Con la llegada de Sakura-chan me quedé de piedra. Menuda sorpresa. El equipo siete celebrando la nochebuena junto. Ni en el mejor de mis sueños. Ella también trajo comida. Acabaríamos con dolor de estómago, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Estaba ensimismado, viendo a mis amigos. Ellos hablaban, mientras tragábamos sin parar. Desperté de mis pensamientos, cuando nuevamente alguien golpeó la puerta._

_- ¡Tsunade-baachan y Ero-sennin…!- grité señalándolos, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta._

_- Feliz navidad, Naruto.- dijeron a la vez._

_- Yiooh, veo que estamos todos.- exclamó Ero-sennin._

_Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos: detrás de los viejos apareció una chica muy bella. Estaba vestida de rojo y con un gorrito a juego. Creí estar soñando despierto; nuestros ojos se unieron por un instante._

_- Fe-feliz navidad, Na… Naruto-kun.- susurró ella con su típica timidez.- Traigo algunos dulces.- añadió con seguridad, mostrándome la bandeja._

_- Feliz navidad, Hinata. No te quedes ahí y pasa.- dije, sonriéndole._

_Hacía unas horas me encontraba solo: ahora, toda aquella gente había venido a verme. Incluso Iruka-sensei se unió más tarde. Sin duda, era la mejor navidad. Luego, nos fuimos a la fiesta que había organizado la Hokage. La soledad desapareció de mi corazón aquella noche. Llenando aquel espacio, un sentimiento extraño apareció: la visión de aquella chica de opalinos ojos me había fulminado por dentro._

~ o ~

Recién llegábamos de otra misión con buenos resultados. Kiba iba delante de nosotros, correteando ansioso por llegar a Konoha. Kurenai-sensei le reprendía, aunque sabíamos que a ella le gustaba aquello. Shino no paraba de farfullar que éramos jounin, y que debíamos comportarnos, cosa que hizo que Kiba se volviese y comenzaran una de sus genuinas peleas; o mejor dicho, que Kiba se peleara con él, y Shino pasara completamente.

Caminaba tras ellos, observándoles y riendo mientras Akamaru, el enorme Akamaru, me daba golpecitos con su nariz, instándome a seguir acariciándole; o a que me montara en su lomo. Todos teníamos ganas de regresar a casa, ya que la llegada de la navidad parecía mucho más real ahora: algún que otro copo de nieve comenzaba a caer sobre nuestras narices.

Navidad: una época para estar con tu familia, sin duda alguna. Aun cuando mi familia, realmente, se redujera a mi hermana Hanabi y a Neji-oniisan. Porque, incluso habiendo llegado a ser jounin, mi padre seguía repudiándome; por suerte, el peso de ser la jefa del clan había pasado a mi hermana pequeña, quien accedió sin problema alguno. Ella lo quería y yo no deseaba sentirme atada a un futuro demasiado incierto.

A un futuro en la casa Hyuuga…

Más que nada, porque mi padre mandaría a encerrarme si se enteraba de lo que, en verdad, albergaba mi corazón. No es, ni remotamente, parecido a lo que él desea.

Prefiero no pensar ni recordar más. Llegamos a Konoha, a una siempre tranquila Konoha, pasando por la academia y viendo cómo los más pequeños juegan con la nieve. Cerca de allí, el grupo de Hanabi está reunido con Shikamaru-kun, su sensei. No muy lejos vimos a Sasuke: seguramente había terminado su jornada de trabajo comunitario. Caminamos hasta el despacho de Tsunade-sama, donde dejamos el reporte de nuestra misión.

- Hinata, necesitamos hablar.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama. Us-usted dirá…

- Esperemos un poco.- responde la hermosa Sannin.- Tu compañero para esta misión debe estar por llegar.

¿Compañero? ¿Misión? Espero que llegue pronto, para saber quién es.

_Nochebuena. Estoy sola en mi habitación, viendo cómo cae la nieve. Tan blanca, tan pura. Cierro mis ojos lentamente, intentando escapar de la realidad de esta casa; esta jaula que me atrapa el corazón. Consigo verlo. Azules. Sonrío. Me encantan sus ojos. Nunca he podido mirarlo a la cara._

_¿Por qué soy tan tímida? Ojalá pudiera estar con él hoy._

_Abro mis ojos de repente. Eso haré._

_- Hinata, ¿qué haces?_

_- Hanabi...- murmuro, sorprendida.- Estoy haciendo un postre navideño…- termino, sonrojada._

_- Ya veo.- mi hermana me sonríe.- No será para Naruto, ¿verdad?- pregunta con acierto._

_- Sí...- confieso._

_- Pues intenta que no se entere padre.- me guiña un ojo, mientras se va de la cocina._

_Menos mal que ella me entiende: si no tuviera a mi hermana apoyándome, no sé qué sería de mí. Después de acabar con los dulces, miré el reloj: ya era tarde. Velozmente fui a mi cuarto y me puse el vestido rojo. Me dio mucha vergüenza verme así, pero tenía que hacerlo… por él, por mí._

_Luego, vino la cena de nochebuena de los Hyuuga. Todos comíamos en silencio. La tensión era horrorosa; así era día tras día, sin importar que fuera navidad._

_- Hinata, si vas a salir a la fiesta de la Hokage, no te separes de Neji.- soltó mi padre inesperadamente._

_Neji me miró con unos ojos de culpabilidad, casi pidiéndome perdón. Le hice un gesto para que se tranquilizara. Nuestra relación había cambiado en los últimos años: ya no me tenía rencor por ser de la familia principal._

_- Sí, otosan.- respondí a mi progenitor._

_Más tarde, me preparé para salir: me puse el gorrito rojo y me miré, de nuevo, al espejo._

"_¡Qué horror! No puedo salir a la calle así…"- pensé, ruborizada._

_Neji y yo pasamos el umbral de la entrada, bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre. Para disimular el vestido rojo, me puse un abrigo encima._

_- Hinata, ¿irás a casa de Naruto?- preguntó mi primo._

_- S-sí, Neji-oniisan…_

_- Bien, entonces te cubriré.- me dedicó una de sus pocas sonrisas._

_- Gracias…_

_Poco después coincidí con Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama, que también iban a visitar a Naruto. Nos saludamos y subimos las escaleras hacia el hogar de aquel chico tan especial. Me puse colorada cuando oí su voz tras la puerta. Luego, ésta se abrió… y allí estaba él, mirándome._

_- Fe-feliz Navidad, Na… Naruto-kun.- tartamudeé muy nerviosa. Bajé la mirada.- Traigo algunos dulces.- dije, enseñando la bandeja._

_- Feliz Navidad, Hinata…_

- _¿_Hinata…?

¿Esa voz…? De repente, salí de aquel pensamiento. Seguía en el despacho de Tsunade-sama y me estaba llamando la atención. Qué vergüenza pasé.

- Perdón, Tsunade-sama…- me apresuré.

- Tranquila, Hinata.- ella sonrío.- Bueno, él es tu compañero de misión.- dijo, señalando a un chico.

- Me llamo Sai. Un placer, Hinata-san.- descubrió el muchacho.

- En-encantada, Sai-san.

Parecía un chico serio. Aunque su sonrisa… No, su sonrisa era extraña. Miré a la Hokage y ella comprendió. La misión era muy sencilla: ir a la Arena a llevar un mensaje.

Me pregunto si Tsunade-sama me había metido, en esa misión, por algo en particular. Tal vez, por mi padre.

Sakura-san apareció por la puerta de la sala: ella también se venía. Desde luego, fue un alivio. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que aquellos dos se conocían ya.

- Hola, Sakura.- saludó Sai a la chica.

- Hola, Sai.- refunfuñó Sakura-san.- Hola, Hinata. Nos vamos de misión, ¿verdad?- me sonrió amablemente.

- Sí, Sakura-san...- le devolví una muy tímida.

Después salimos del cuartel general. Bueno, por lo menos estaría unos días fuera de mi casa, y regresaría antes de nochebuena.

Pero antes de irme, me gustaría verte.

"_Naruto-kun__…"_, susurré en mi alma. Encaminé mis pasos al lugar que usaba para entrenar. Esperaba encontrarlo allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La primera vez que te miré a los ojos (The first time that I looked at your eyes)**

Llego a mi casa sumido en recuerdos. Para quitarme el frío, me doy una ducha de agua caliente. Mientras el agua cae, desde mi rubio cabello, y desaparece por el desagüe de la bañera, no hago más que pensar en esa chica tan dulce, tan tímida. Lo cierto es que no sé mucho de ella, aun habiendo compartido misiones y buenos ratos.

Sonrío. Está claro que, cuando me fui con Ero-sennin, dejé abandonado a todo el mundo; no sólo a Sakura-chan.

Me pregunto qué pensará… de mí. Seco mi cuerpo al tiempo que cojo mi ropa, para ponérmela segundos después. Recojo el baño y me preparo algo de comer.

Nieva. Miro por la ventana; hipnotizado por los pequeños copos, blancos copos. Tan blancos como esos ojos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Que se me quema la comida, dattebayo!

- Tan patoso como siempre, Naruto.- balbucea alguien a mi espalda.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Me alegro que me preguntes eso…

- ¡Maldita sea! El ramen se quemó…- digo apenado. De repente, siento un escalofrío a mi espalda: el ojo destapado de Kakashi-sensei brilla de forma diabólica.

- ¡Naruto, odio que me ignoren…! Ah, ya me prestas atención.- cambia su cara a una más amable, mientras yo me quedo blanco, a punto de un paro cardíaco.

- …- una gota resbala por mi cabeza.

Después de tirar aquella comida inservible, decidimos ir a Ichiraku. Cómo no, al final acabé invitando. Kakashi-sensei me contó el motivo de su visita, al tiempo que íbamos hacia la casa de Sasuke. Plantado bajo el marco de la puerta, nos esperaba cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Sasuke!- saludo de lejos.

- …- no sale una palabra de su boca.

- Este tío…- gruño sin respuesta.

Sin darme cuenta, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke ya marchan hacia el despacho de Tsunade-baachan. ¿Por qué se parecen tanto estos dos? Me pregunto, irremediablemente, mientras les doy alcance: hacer una misión justo en estas fechas y, encima, con ellos. Los lamentos se quedan en mi interior.

Ya en el cuartel general, la Godaime nos cuenta los objetivos de la misma; Ero-sennin también está en el despacho: parece bastante debilitado, con muchas heridas superficiales.

- Ah, Naruto… siento no haberte hablado sobre esto.- comienza el viejo, mientras lo miro con desconfianza.

- ¿A cuántas chicas perseguías esta vez?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

- A una que est-… ¡No es momento para bromas! Esto me sucedió buscando información sobre Akatsuki.- finalizó el viejo, bastante serio.

Cuando oí "Akatsuki", me hirvió la sangre: lo que le habían hecho a Gaara, todo lo que sabíamos ahora. Seguramente, vendrían a por mí pronto: estaba preparado para el reto, pero…

- De eso trata la misión. Jiraiya se enteró de que, miembros de la organización y representantes de aldeas que se han unido a ellos, van a tener una reunión dentro de nueve días en Tenchikyou: irán a espiar ese encuentro.-explicó Tsunade.

- ¡¿Qué…!- me alarmé por aquello.

- Naruto, sé que es arriesgado para ti. Pero, eres uno de los mejores jounin de la aldea y confío en ti. Además, cuando regresen, celebraremos todos juntos la navidad.- dijo la vieja, terminando por sonreír.

Esas palabras me embargaron de emoción. Creo que se notó: desde que conocí a aquella mujer, me había parecido muy especial. Más cuando supe que se convertiría en la Quinta, reforzando lo que pensaba. Le sonreí cara a cara; los días en que me quejaba por todo, delante de ella, habían acabado: si tenía que espiar a esos malditos, lo haría sin rechistar.

- Entendido, Tsunade-sama.- respondí, haciendo una reverencia.

- Muy bien, Naruto. Mañana saldrán a primera hora.

- ¡Sí, señora!- exclamamos los tres aludidos, mientras Ero-sennin esbozaba una sonrisa.

Salimos del despacho y nos dividimos. Tomé el camino hacia mi lugar preferido, donde solía entrenar a menudo. Llegué allí examinando los detalles de la misión. ¿Qué podría suceder? ¿Y si uno de ellos fuese Itachi? Temí que, aquella suposición, se hiciera realidad.

Olvidando todo aquello, percibí una presencia: la tarde, clara y fría, dejó ver la silueta de una bella chica.

_Ella_.

Esos ojos me miraron y creí perderme en su luz.

- ¿Hinata…?- pregunté lánguidamente.

- Naruto-kun…- respondí al chico que me miraba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- examiné, acercándome a ella.

- Estaba mirando el atardecer.- me giré hacia el horizonte.- Mañana salgo de misión, a Sunagakure.- añadí con alegría renovada.

- Entiendo. Yo también me voy a una: en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra.- dije un tanto apenado.- Akatsuki…- acabé murmurando.

- ¿Akatsuki? Pero, ellos te buscan y…- susurré con miedo por aquel nombre.

- Lo sé, pero son órdenes de Tsunade-baachan.- miré al suelo.- No te preocupes. Voy con Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke.- sonreí para tranquilizar a la chica.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, nos sentamos en una roca. Mientras, el sol desaparecía lentamente tras la línea inalcanzable. Me volteé hacia Hinata: contemplaba el suelo, ensimismada, haciendo su típico gesto con los dedos. En ese instante, ella se sobresaltó y se volvió.

Naruto-kun me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé, nerviosa: no sabía qué decir. Pronto, en mi rostro se dibujó algo extraño: sí, una sonrisa; dedicada a él, enteramente.

Los dos nos mirábamos.

Por fin, me decidí a pegarme más a él: mi corazón latía fuerte, a punto de salirse; pero tenía ganas de sentirlo más cerca. Lentamente, me puse a su lado; nuestras miradas seguían unidas, sin romperse.

Aquellos ojos azules; azules como el cielo.

Le tomé la mano y la acerqué a mi rostro. No podía creerlo. Seguidamente, Naruto-kun me abrazó como nadie lo había hecho. Me sentí feliz; cerré mis ojos y sentí sus latidos. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho; me sentía tan a gusto. No quería que aquello acabase; pero, la realidad siempre acaba con los sueños: recordé el toque de queda de mi padre. _Ese __gran __hombre_, decían muchos. Ese gran hombre que jamás comprendería el corazón de su hija mayor. Me resbalaban lágrimas por las mejillas: entre tristeza y alegría, cristalinas, resolvían caer por mi cara. Pude secarlas antes de separarme de aquel chico: ahora, comprendía por qué estaba enamorada de él: quería sentir aquel calor el resto de mi vida. Volvimos a unir el blanco puro con el azul cielo. Aún me goteaban los ojos. Sin quererlo, él me secó con sus manos. Ese gesto llenó mi ser; una caricia en el momento oportuno. ¿Puede existir alguien tan bueno en este mundo? Si pudiera decirle lo que siento…

- Naruto-kun…- susurré a punto de llorar.

- Hinata, si necesitas llorar, hazlo. No lo dejes dentro.- dijo con un tono suave y cariñoso.

- Yo…- comencé a sollozar.- Naruto-kun, yo…- mis lágrimas ahogaron las palabras.

- No te entristezcas, Hinata.- añadió. haciendo que me sintiera más dichosa aún.

Ya era hora de irme. La mezcla entre el deseo de gritar lo injusto y el de llorar de alegría, me estaba desgarrando el espíritu: y, sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Con él.

El joven al que quiero con todas mis fuerzas, acariciando mi largo cabello. Y yo, llorando abrumada. Haciendo resistencia, consigo calmar la lluvia de mis orbes. Dispuesta, me incorporo.

Frente a frente.

Mi lucha interna contra su aparente tranquilidad. De nuevo, contemplamos la profundidad de nuestras miradas. Me levanto cogiéndolo de ambas manos: al fin, mi voz me responde.

- Naruto-kun, ten cuidado en la misión, por favor.- sin más, poso un tierno y dulce beso en su mejilla.

Lo conseguí. Sonrío. Lo veo bastante sonrojado: ahora, él es quien no puede soltar un suspiro. De esta forma, me despido de él, escudriñándonos mutuamente. Es tarde; tengo que volver rápido a casa.

Feliz, entro en la mansión: por suerte, padre no me ha visto llegar. Subo a mi habitación y me pongo a recordar los últimos minutos.

"_Qué__ tarde __tan __maravillosa__…"_- pienso, mientras aprieto la almohada contra mi pecho. Más tarde, el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Misiones (Missions)**

Al alba del día siguiente ya estaba despierto. Sentado en la cama, con la ropa de jounin puesta y la mochila preparada. Mirando al suelo, absorto en pensamientos. Entremezcladas en mi mente, me venían imágenes de los encuentros que tuve con Akatsuki.

- No dejaré que se lleven este poder.- murmuré, palpándome el estómago.

De repente, un recuerdo se apodera de mí: ella, de nuevo. Esbozo una sonrisa y me toco la mejilla derecha.

Aquel simple beso, aquella tarde…

- Hey Naruto, ¿qué haces ahí alelado?- soltó Kakashi-sensei, apareciendo por la ventana de la sala.

- Na-nada…- no pude evitar el enrojecer de mi cara.

- ¿Seguro?- en tono burlón.- Entonces, vamos a por Sasuke.

- Sí…

~ o ~

Desayuné tranquilamente. El día anterior habíamos acordado quedar sobre las doce en la entrada de la aldea. Me alegraba compartir una misión con Sakura-san: Tsunade-sama siempre la había reconocido como una gran kunoichi que, algún día, podría superarla. Por otro lado, estaba aquel chico tan misterioso: Sai; hasta su nombre lo era. Me tranquilicé mucho sabiendo que iría con otra chica a la que conocía. Aunque, el chico, me recordaba a alguien.

A las doce en punto estábamos ya listos para partir.

En la puerta principal de Konoha, Shikamaru-kun nos despidió de parte de Tsunade-sama y nos deseó suerte. También pidió, encarecidamente, a Sakura-san que le diera saludos a Temari-san. Se le notó el rubor en su rostro, a lo que no me pude resistir, dejando escapar una imperceptible risita. La escena invocó en mi mente la tarde anterior: sus ojos azules; llenos de vida. Miré al cielo despejado, deseando que le fuera bien en su peligrosa misión.

Una voz me llamó.

- Hinata. ¿Hinata…?- una mano se posó en mi hombro.

Era la de Sakura-san. Me sobresalté y la miré fijamente: aquellos ojos verdes eran preciosos; ella estaba sonriendo. Envidiaba aquella vitalidad: su forma de sonreír, de ver siempre lo bueno. Nunca había tenido una amiga y, sin duda en aquel momento, sentí que ella lo era. Se acercó a mí, como si entendiese lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Mañana llegaremos a Sunagakure.- siguió.

- Sí…

- Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó, después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Sakura-san… yo…- respondí, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

- No te preocupes, Hinata. Te entiendo: a mí me pasa lo mismo con Sasuke-kun.- comenzó a contar. La escuchaba atentamente, como dos buenas amigas que se cuentan sus secretos.- Después de tanto tiempo, no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento que me aprisiona el corazón. Y cuando me enteré que le gustaba a Naruto…- hizo una pausa, mirándome.- No podía, ni puedo corresponderlo. Le he hecho mucho daño y él, sin embargo, seguía queriéndome más aún. Es un buen chico, un gran amigo.- añadió esbozando un tímido gesto de felicidad.- Por eso, merece a una buena persona: una chica como tú, Hinata.- acabó cogiéndome las manos y notándome bastante sonrojada.

- Sa-Sakura-san… yo… haré que sea feliz.- afirmé nerviosa, pero contenta.

La charla me abrió los ojos: no podía seguir siendo tan tímida, tan reservada. Es verdad, quiero mucho a Naruto-kun.

Por eso…

- Vaya Sakura, ¿te gusta el idiota de Sasuke? Creía que te gustaba Naruto.- el chico misterioso se entrometió en nuestra conversación.

- Sai, cállate.- exclamó Sakura-san, cabreada.

- ¿Yo no te gusto, Sakura?- preguntó Sai-san, colmando la paciencia de Sakura-san.

- Maldito Sai. ¡Te odio!- y le propició un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

- Cada vez pegas más fuerte.- dijo Sai-san levantándose rápidamente, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Las dos nos reímos ante aquella escena. Si Tsunade-sama me había metido en la misión, porque sabía que iba a disfrutarla tanto, había acertado de lleno. Luego, nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegamos a la aldea oculta de la Arena: el Kazekage nos recibió con urgencia en su despacho. La líder del grupo explicó el motivo de la misión y el deseo de Tsunade-sama de que pasaran las fiestas navideñas en Konoha. Gaara-sama hizo llamar a sus hermanos que, a la vez, son sus guardias personales.

- Temari, Kankuro: este año vamos a celebrar la navidad en Konoha.- reveló a sus hermanos.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Temari-san, algo alterada.

- Sí, Temari. Mañana saldremos hacia la aldea aliada.- contestó Gaara-sama.

- Y nosotros somos la escolta, por orden de Tsunade-sama.- intervino Sakura-san.- Por cierto Temari-san, Shikamaru te envía saludos.- terminó guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí al ver la reacción de Temari-san.

Pasamos el día recorriendo las calles de Suna; el viento era muy normal en aquella villa. Desde un alto mirador, escruté el vasto desierto que se expandía a los pies de la aldea. El tono rojizo del atardecer era un bello espectáculo.

No lograba dejar de pensar en cómo le iría a Naruto-kun.

~ o ~

Nueve días después alcanzamos el puente del Cielo y la Tierra: por lo visto, aún no habían llegado. Allí mismo trazamos el plan más conveniente para no ser descubiertos:

Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei utilizarán el sharingan para leer los labios de los espiados. Se colocarían de tal manera que cualquier ángulo pudiera ser vislumbrado por sus ojos. Mientras, a mí me tocaría hacer la retaguardia; por si algo inesperado pasase.

Dos horas después de haber tomado posiciones, aparecieron varios shinobi con sus respectivas bandanas, dando a saber a qué aldea pertenecen. Parece ser que, los de Akatsuki, van en serio.

"_No__ sabía __que __tuvieran __tantos__ contactos__"_- pienso medio en broma, desde mi lugar de observación.

Minutos más tarde, aparecieron tres personajes más: dos, ataviados con las malditas nubes rojas sobre el manto negro. Al tercero no logré reconocerlo. Los dos primeros se dieron a conocer rápidamente: Kisame e… Itachi.

"_Maldita__ sea__…"__-_ miré hacia la posición de Sasuke, pero no hubo movimiento.

"_Sasuke, __por __lo__ que __más __quieras,__ no __hagas __una __estupidez__"_- intenté comunicarle mentalmente.

Empezaron a conversar: Itachi parecía no hablar. Desde mi lugar no logré advertir palabras claras; por eso la vieja mandó a Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei. De improviso, sentí una mirada fría y penetrante: Itachi estaba mirando hacia mí.

"_Mierda__…"__-_ más que encogerme, se la devolví con más frialdad.

Finalizada la charla, los tres últimos se quedaron solos: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tonto de Sasuke, saltó contra su hermano mayor. Luego, Kakashi-sensei salió de su escondite en ayuda de su alumno: fue retenido por la samehada de Kisame, mientras aquél reía descaradamente. Al final, decidí ir a socorrer a mi buen amigo: su hermano, casi sin molestarse, le estaba dando una buena tunda. Sin embargo, el tercer contrincante me cortó el paso.

- Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun y tú… tonto hermano pequeño.- dijo Itachi, al tiempo que le apretaba la muñeca a Sasuke.

- ¡Tú… maldito, deja a mi amigo!- es lo único que se me ocurrió exclamar.

- ¿O si no qué, Naruto-kun?- preguntó el ser misterioso.

- Esa voz… ¡¿Kabuto?

- Muy bien, Naruto-kun. Vaya, ya eres jounin. Felicidades.- añadió con sarcasmo.

- No significa que sea mejor que antes.- habló el de piel azul, con su típico humor.

En ese momento, miré a Kakashi-sensei: nos hicimos un gesto mutuo. Un instante después, dando rienda suelta a nuestra mejorada velocidad, realizamos mi jutsu preferido.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- los dos sincronizamos nuestras palabras.

La situación cambió, ya que Kakashi-sensei controlaba a Kisame y Kabuto con las seis replicas realizadas. Mientras, liberaba a Sasuke de las manos de Itachi, colocándome detrás de él, amenazante.

- Has mejorado, Naruto-kun. Quizás podrías llegar a rasguñarme…- murmuró Itachi.- Claro que, para eso, te quedan siglos.- terminó con sarcasmo.

- Maldito cabrón…- apreté mis dientes, mientras una réplica sacaba a Sasuke de allí.

- Te puedes quedar con esa basura… que llamas amigo.

Sin darme cuenta, el Itachi real estaba detrás de mí. Impasible; con el rostro frío y su sharingan activo. El sudor resbalaba por mi frente.

- La próxima vez, Kyuubi será mío.- susurró a mi espalda.

- La próxima vez, Sasuke te matará.- sacando fuerzas de donde no había, acabé irritándolo.

El mayor de los Uchiha desapareció entre murmullos que hielan la sangre. Kisame y Kabuto se envolvieron en una nube de humo blanco, para luego no dejar rastro de su presencia.

"_Kyuubi__ será __mío, __Naruto-kun__…"__-_ es lo último que recogieron mis oídos.

~ o ~

A la mañana siguiente partimos hacia Konoha. El día se había levantado fresco, así que no dudé en ponerme mi larga chaqueta de jounin. Gaara-sama se despidió del Consejo, felicitando las fiestas antes de irnos. Temari-san y Kankuro-san estaban bastantes contentos desde bien temprano.

Horas después, dejábamos los límites del país del viento: en un par de días la misión habría acabado. Sumida en mis pensamientos, escapé un instante y observé a mis compañeros: Sai-san iba delante. Parecía serio, lo cual demostraba su concentración.

"_Seguro__ que __es __un __buen __shinobi__"_- pensé, mientras sentí que Sakura-san se acercaba a mí.

- Hinata, ¿podrías observar con tu byakugan a cien metros delante de nuestra posición?- me preguntó.

- Claro. Byakugan.- activé mi línea sucesoria.

Imposible. Percibí dos presencias muy extrañas. No las conocía, pero Sakura-san se había dado cuenta mucho antes que yo. Le informé de lo que había visto con mis ojos. Ella, rápidamente, se adelantó hacia Sai-san y le explicó la situación. El trío de Suna pronto fue informado. Hubo reticencias por parte del Kazekage, pero no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir ante la imposición de nuestra líder: ella era alumna de la Godaime y cumpliría con su misión, así que Gaara-sama sólo pudo cruzarse de brazos y esperar la señal acordada. Sus dos hermanos tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo, pero no rechistaron al darse cuenta del carácter de mi amiga.

- Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto?- examinó Sai-san.

- Sí, Sai. No te preocupes por mí.- indicó Sakura-san.

- No lo hago. Sólo es que no me gustaría tener que llevarte en mi espalda si te dan una paliza…- expuso Sai-san con su extraña sonrisa dibujada.

- Sai-san, por favor, cumple las órdenes de nuestra líder y lleva a nuestros invitados a Konoha.- intervine, antes de que Sakura-san estallara en cólera.

La actitud de Sai-san era repulsiva. Sin embargo, su rostro daba confianza: no tardó en demostrar mis suposiciones. Tal y como habíamos planeado, los atacantes se dieron a conocer. No obstante, nuestra trampa no dio resultado, y los bunshin que habíamos preparado para despistarlos no funcionaron. En seguida comprendimos el porqué: capas negras con nubes rojas.

Akatsuki.

¿Era una emboscada para capturar al Kazekage? Si ya tienen el Shukaku, ¿para que querrían a Gaara-sama? De repente, un suspiro salió de mi garganta: querían atraer a Naruto-kun. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura-san comprendió lo que yo había imaginado y decidió improvisar un plan alternativo.

- Sai, Hinata, escolten a nuestros invitados.- exclamó Sakura-san para sorpresa de todos.

- Nosotros podemos defendernos.- dijo Temari-san.

- ¡No!- gritó Sakura-san.- Esta misión… yo me haré cargo.- susurró con rabia, con una cara que daba miedo.

- Qué valiente eres, enana.

- Vas a morir de una forma artística, sí.- soltaron los dos adversarios que cortaban el paso a los chicos de la Arena.

En un pestañeo, Sakura-san desapareció literalmente y reapareció al lado de los componentes de Akatsuki, golpeando a ambos con una fuerza increíble. En ese preciso instante, Sakura-san nos pidió que nos marchásemos, pero yo no podía: sentí que debía ayudarla. Después de todo, el camino de Naruto-kun era el mío también y Akatsuki era la principal amenaza en él: así pues, me decidí con fuerza y apoyé a mi amiga. Ella me miró y aceptó con un guiño alegre. Sai-san pudo irse de aquel lugar con nuestros invitados.

Ya se podía saborear la lucha que se acercaba en aquel bosque.

- Tobi, encárgate de la frentuda.- pronunció el chico de pelo rubio.

- Sí, señor.- bufó, con sarcasmo, el misterioso personaje con la careta en forma de espiral.

- Qué mona eres. Me dará lástima romperte esa carita, sí. Prometo que será muy artístico.- siguió el tipo rubio, intentando picarme. Yo únicamente lo observaba con mi byakugan activo.

Nos estudiamos lentamente: su chakra era muy poderoso. Sentí una debilidad en mí, como si no pudiera contra él. Cada vez más, el miedo se apoderaba de mí.

Mi contrincante se aprovechó de ello y me atacó con una velocidad endiablada: sus puños avasallaron mi rostro y mi estómago varias veces, hasta que no pude más y me derrumbé.

Sakura-san me gritaba, pero ella estaba ocupada en su pelea. No podía ayudarme; me dolía el cuerpo y la sangre llegaba a mis labios. Fugazmente, recordé aquella disputa con mi primo: mis fuerzas se renovaron y conseguí levantarme de nuevo. El impulso de aquella ocasión había vuelto a mi espíritu.

Naruto-kun…

Activé el byakugan, de nuevo, y me concentré todo lo que pude: mi adversario empezó a lanzarme bombas que creaba él mismo y yo utilicé el Kaiten para defenderme de aquello. Luego, en un momento de pausa que hizo, tuve mi oportunidad: concentré la mayor parte de mi limitado chakra e hice un movimiento que llevaba entrenando mucho tiempo.

- ¡Hakke Rokujuuyon-shou!

Lo había logrado: mi enemigo estaba totalmente abatido en la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura-san consiguió derrotar a su oponente con su fuerza sobrehumana. Pocos segundos después, ambos intentaron, a duras penas, escapar.

- Volveremos a vernos, sí.- dijo el rubio, mientras se alejaban lentamente.

- Bien hecho, Hinata.- me reconfortó mi compañera, al tiempo que curaba mis heridas.

- Arigatou, Sakura-san.- agradecí, sonriendo.

- Naruto estaría orgulloso de ti.- terminó ella, mirándome.

Así lo concebí. Si me hubiese visto…

Nos encaminamos a Konoha, mientras mi corazón anhelaba su regreso tras una difícil misión, tanto como supuso ésta.

Volver a curiosear en sus perlas azules: ése sería el premio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Sueños (Dreams)**

La misión de escolta acabó, con éxito, dos días antes de nochebuena. Antes de volver a casa, fuimos al cuartel general donde Sakura-san dio el correspondiente reporte. Después, Tsunade-sama, nos dio permiso para irnos; mientras, ella y el Kazekage, junto a sus hermanos, se quedaban discutiendo asuntos de ambas aldeas.

Me despedí de Sakura-san y Sai-san, que tomaron el mismo camino. Pude oír cómo Sai-san seguía mosqueando a Sakura-san con sus tonterías. Poco después, escuché el sonido de un fuerte golpe: Sai-san estaba tirado contra unos cubos de basura, mientras Sakura-san seguía caminando con el puño en alto.

No pude aguantar y solté una carcajada.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz: aquella misión me dio más de lo que esperaba. Ahora, sólo me quedaba esperar su vuelta.

~ o ~

El día veinticuatro, de madrugada, llegábamos por fin a la villa; después de un largo camino de regreso. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. A mí me tocó llevar a Sasuke sobre la espalda.

"_Vaya__ final __de__ misión__…"_- pensé.

En poco, nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Tsunade: nos estaba esperando. En seguida apareció Sakura-chan, que se llevó a Sasuke hacia el hospital. Luego, Kakashi comenzó la crónica de la misión: al principio, seguí atentamente las explicaciones del sensei sobre el plan trazado y la lucha posterior. Sin embargo, poco a poco, me fui hundiendo en las palabras finales de Itachi y, lentamente, me sumergí en un pensamiento tenebroso…

- Naruto.- mi nombre me sacó de aquel estado alegórico.- Gracias por salvar a Sasuke… esta vez.- Sakura-chan me estaba agradeciendo algo que siempre haría.

- No importa.- finalicé, sonriéndole levemente.

La mitad del día la utilicé para caminar por la aldea, intentando olvidar lo pasado en la misión; pero, me fue imposible.

A las ocho empecé a prepararme para la fiesta de nochebuena: según la vieja, la cena empezaría a las nueve y media. Este año celebraríamos juntos aquella noche. El deseo de navidades anteriores iba a hacerse realidad, por fin.

- A veces tiene buenas ideas.- farfullé alegre, cavilando en lo bien que lo iba a pasar.

~ o ~

Me enteré de que Naruto-kun había regresado de la misión; pero no pude encontrarlo durante el día. Supe que no hubo problemas serios, con lo que me tranquilicé mucho. Aproveché la tarde para ir al hospital: Sasuke-san recibió unos buenos golpes, aunque nadie decía quién fue el culpable de aquello. Una vez allí me encontré con Sakura-san, que estaba curando al chico. Gracias a ella me puse al corriente de la situación: no me sorprendí al conocer que Itachi había sido el responsable de dejar a Sasuke-san en aquel estado.

Y pensar que Naruto-kun salió ileso de aquello, aun poniendo su integridad en peligro por su buen amigo.

Sonreí.

Su carácter indestructible me daba fuerzas para seguir. Él nunca dejaría su camino del ninja, por muy mal que se pusiera la situación.

- Sakura-san, ¿no lo has visto en todo el día?- pregunté a mi compañera.

- En realidad, sí. Lo vi cuando llegó y un rato más tarde. Luego, se fue a descansar a su casa: llegó bastante agotado.- me contó ella.

- Gracias. Iré a verlo a su casa.- dispuse, algo ruborizada.

- Hinata, qué lanzada.- soltó ella sonriendo. En ese momento Sasuke-san despertó.- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien?- exclamó Sakura-san, al tiempo que se acercaba más al chico.

- Gracias… Sakura.- añadió él, mirando con afabilidad a la chica. Aproveché para desaparecer con disimulo.

Me encaminé a la casa de Naruto-kun: tenía muchas ganas de verlo; tenía ganas de volver a sentirme refugiada en sus brazos, como en aquella tarde maravillosa. Sin embargo, después de tocar en la puerta varias veces, nadie respondió.

Me desilusioné un poco.

Recuperé la esperanza de verlo por la noche, en la fiesta. Allí, allí… yo…

~ o ~

A las nueve en punto bajé las escaleras en dirección al lugar de la fiesta: la sala principal de Konoha. El calor de la gente, pronto, se dejó notar. Al fondo de la sala logré advertir a una pareja que siempre me pareció extraña; que, sin embargo, me encantaba ver: Tsunade-baachan y Ero-sennin hablaban, al lado de los invitados más problemáticos: grandes personalidades del país del Fuego. Luego, saludé a todos mis compañeros y también al Kazekage: Gaara me devolvió un gesto, al igual que su hermano Kankuro, muy cortésmente. Temari y Shikamaru _profundizaban_ en su relación.

"_Estos__ dos __no __pierden __el __tiempo__"_- pensé, mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

Vislumbré a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan charlando alegremente. Inmediatamente, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me uní a la conversación.

- Gracias, Naruto.- murmuró, tímidamente.

- De nada, amigo.- le dije sonriendo.

Hicimos nuestro gesto con las manos, mientras Sakura-chan nos observaba feliz. Más tarde, nos sentamos en la mesa: Sakura en medio, Sasuke al lado izquierdo y yo al derecho. Me di cuenta de que había un asiento libre a mi lado. Justo en ese momento aparecieron esos ojos puros, que me sonreían…

- Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.- saludo, mirándolo detenidamente: está guapísimo con esa ropa, tan inusual en él.

- Buenas… noches, Hinata.- respondo, con un nudo en el estómago: es una sensación peculiar, aunque gratificante. Sólo con mirarla el corazón intenta escapar de mi pecho.

- Me alegro de que la misión haya salido bien.- me siento en la silla, mientras saludo a Sasuke-san y a Sakura-san: con una mirada cómplice, las dos esbozamos una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Hinata.- agradezco, mirándola extrañado por aquella mueca hacia Sakura-chan.- Me enteré de algunos detalles de la tuya…- dejo caer con rabia: sabía que Akatsuki había ido a por Gaara, mientras ellas realizaban su trabajo. Hinata me miró fijamente.

- Naruto-kun, pasé miedo al principio.- susurro, seriamente.- Akatsuki es una amenaza mayor de lo que pensamos. No obstante, esta misión me enseñó a que, si defendemos lo que queremos con todo, podremos esquivar cualquier obstáculo y seguir nuestro camino.- acabo, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Hinata…- murmuro levemente. Sus palabras eran muy ciertas: ella había cambiado en su interior; y, esa sensación de seguridad, me encantaba. De veras la quería; no lo dudaba.- Estás muy guapa con ese vestido.- termino, cambiando de tema e intentando calmar los nervios, mientras Tsunade-baachan daba comienzo a la cena.

~ o ~

"_Estás__ muy __guapa __con __ese __vestido__"_, las últimas palabras de Naruto-kun, antes de empezar a cenar, hicieron que mi cara se enrojeciera y que mi corazón palpitase con fuerza. Le agradecí aquello con una mirada dulce: fue lo único que pude hacer.

Este chico…, siempre sabía cómo ponerme nerviosa.

La cena fue increíblemente deliciosa: la sala se llenó de risas y charlas amenas, mientras comíamos el postre. Naruto-kun y yo no pronunciamos palabra; tan sólo pequeñas miradas de reojo, tímidas y cortas, que sorprendían cuando coincidamos en ellas.

Me reí de aquella situación. Sin querer, una de aquéllas se escapó de mi boca: él me miró alegre. Yo me sonrojé por… ¿séptima vez? Había perdido la cuenta.

Estaba muy feliz, al lado del chico al que quería, compartiendo una cena de nochebuena. Sin embargo, la timidez de ambos rompía mis deseos más internos.

Una vez acabado el postre empezó a sonar una música: la orquesta tocaba una bella melodía que, poco después, hizo levantar a muchas parejas. Naruto-kun seguía hablando con Sakura-san y Sasuke-san. De repente, como si se hubiese percatado de lo que pensaba, se giró y me miró con tanta ternura: creí que me iba a desmayar.

- Perdona, Hinata. Creo que me pasé hablando con estos dos.- sonrío, intentando disculparme por mi timidez.

- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.- alcanzo a decir, profundizando en sus ojos azules.

- Hinata… ¿querrías bailar conmigo?- pregunto, algo cortado.

- ¿Huh? Quiero decir… sí...- me quedo sorprendida.

Nos levantamos de las sillas y caminamos hacia la pista improvisada: Naruto-kun iba con las manos en los bolsillos y, yo, juntando mis dedos. De repente, la música paró unos segundos para volver a sonar: una canción lenta llenaba el salón. Los dos notamos cierta tensión y el color rojizo en nuestras mejillas. Naruto-kun hizo un gesto muy extraño y, sin pensarlo, me cogió por la cintura un instante después. Di un pequeño respingo ante el tacto de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

El tiempo se paró a partir de ahí.

Bailamos abrazados, muy juntos: sentí sus acelerados latidos que, sincronizadamente, se unían a los míos. Me apoyé en su pecho y él me acarició, con suavidad, el cabello: aquello era maravilloso.

"_Ojalá__ no __acabe __jamás__"_- pensé en lo más profundo de mi ser.

La dulce melodía me transportó a un sueño: a solas con él. Bailamos pegados. Acariciándonos. Besándonos.

La armonía se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos y lo contemplé: se apartó sólo un segundo e hizo un guiño, señalando sobre nuestras cabezas. Alcé la vista… y sonreí.

~ o ~

Señalé el muérdago que estaba sobre nosotros: ella me sonrió; era la señal que necesitaba. De nuevo, la tomé por la cintura y acerqué mi cara a la suya. Lentamente, escudriñé sus blancas perlas: mis labios temblaban. Poco a poco, apartamos los nervios, mientras nos uníamos suavemente: cálido, húmedo, reconfortante, largo.

Mis manos subieron con suavidad hasta su cara, tan dulce y tierna. Nos separamos: yo, con los ojos cerrados. La sentí muy cerca y, en seguida, volvimos a fundirnos en una caricia.

Mientras, el reloj de la sala daba las doce de la noche: veinticinco de diciembre. Un sueño de navidad.


End file.
